


Pyro's Welcome

by eyeless_soul



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro joins a new team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyro's Welcome

The helicopter took off and John looked down. He didn't believe that he belonged with Charles. He liked to show off. In his opinion his powers were pretty lame. He couldn't make the fire, what good was that? Magneto came and sat beside him. Mystique was in the cockpit flying the plane. "What are you thinking?"

"About fire."

Eric smiled. "You have an amazing gift, you're a god among insects."

Pyro snickered. " Xavier used to give me shit for 'showing off.'"

Eric put his arm around the youth. "You have a great talent. I think that it's pathetic of Charles to try to have you put a harness on it. If you are chosen to have an ability I think that it is important that you use it. It's no different than if you were a great artist."

The helicopter landed on a landed pad about fifty feet away from a gigantic mountain. Magneto used the Earth's magnetic force to transport the three of them to a door that was carved into the mountain's side. Once they were inside the mountain Pyro was amazed. Steel walls sectioned off the mountain. Mystique squeezed Eric's shoulder and then went into a room. A few seconds later the door closed.

At Pyro's questioning glance Eric responded. "She's still a little sore what happened during the Liberty Island fiasco. She treated Toad like a son. She wants revenge over his demise."

"Oh."

Magneto took the boy by the shoulders. He guided the boy up a flight of metal stairs and down a long corridor. When the door was opened they were at the mouth of a huge bedroom. John stood in awe at the enormity of the room.

"This is my room?" The room was huge. At the institute his room was about half the size of the one that he was looking at. The room at the institute had no lock and he had ended up sharing it with Bobby. This room (as already stated and restated) was vast. The door had a lock and he had his own bathroom. Eric watched the emotions swirl across John's face.

"Do you like it?"

Pyro turned to face the older man. "I love it!" He smiled at Eric. Nobody had ever done anything like this for him. Not only had he been taken in, he was encouraged to use his powers at will and he was given a titanic room. He couldn't understand why Charles said that Eric was evil; joining the Brotherhood was the best decision that he had ever made. He was looking deeply into the older man's eyes. If John had been a telepath Eric would have thought that the child was trying to read his mind.

John sighed. "When I set my house on fire by manipulating the flame that was on the stove my parents got rid of me. When I was at the institute I was an outcast because I didn't go by the rules that he set. Nobody has ever done anything for me. I don't know how to thank you."

Eric smiled. "There are ways."

John smiled as Eric used his power to close the door. John knew what Eric wanted from him but he didn't care. He sat on the bed.

"I've never done anything like this before." John informed.

"It's okay."

Eric kissed John. John was surprised by the strength that he possessed. Eric pushed John onto the bed. He carefully removed the clothes that the teen was wearing. John was nervous but he couldn't find a reason as to why Eric would hurt him. He knew it was dangerous seeing that he had only known the man for a few hours but he was already starting to trust him. He trusted that he would not be hurt.

When John undressed Magneto he was surprised by the amount of muscle that the old man had. He decided then that he wasn't so bad looking; especially for someone that was probably old enough to be his grandfather. After John had finished with Eric's pants, Eric reached behind him and retrieved a bottle of lubricant from a nightstand drawer.

Eric opened the cap and squirted some of the lube onto his right index finger. He wrapped his lips around John's cock as he finger- fucked him. John had had a blowjob from Kitty Pryde earlier that year. As Eric's lips slid up and down his shaft he decided that men gave better head. He couldn't decide if it hurt but he knew that when Eric swiped his finger across his prostate he was in sheer ecstasy. After John came Eric kissed him.

Eric lifted the teen's legs so that they rested on his shoulders. He handed John a condom.

"Go ahead. Put it on me."

John reached down between Eric's legs and slipped the condom on his dick.

"Now relax."

John smirked. "I'll try." The fact was that John wasn't completely sure that he could. The thought of having Eric's cock up his ass made his cock hard. The thought of having Eric's cock up his ass made him scared as well.

Magneto carefully and slowly pushed his incredibly hard penis inside the teen's body. "If you want me to slow down or stop you have to tell me."

"Okay."

Eric started a slow rhythm. He didn't want to hurt Pyro. He knew that if he went too fast then not only would he hurt him but also he could possibly create the impression that sex was painful. If the boy had that impression then any future encounters that might have been would not be. He wanted Pyro to feel good and to like it. He knew that in order to get the desired result he was going to have to take it slow.

John wasn't exactly sure why Eric had wanted to fuck him. He was just hoping that after everything was said and done that he wouldn't feel cheap or tainted. He didn't have long to consider his thoughts his brain was becoming mush. He realized that if he moved with Eric it felt that much better. John moaned and bit his bottom lip when Eric came. He hissed through clenched teeth when Eric withdrew from his body.

After he was out Eric disposed of the condom. He lay on the bed beside John and held him. "Does this mean that you love me?"

Eric shook his head. "There is more to love than just sex. I love Raven but as long as you're here you will always be mine."

John figured that as long as Eric wanted him he could put up with being his fuck toy. At least there was someone that was willing to love and protect him, which was more than anyone else had offered. He closed his eyes and listened to Eric's breathing. He fell asleep wondering if he had made the right choice.

When he woke up the next morning Eric was gone. He hadn't really expected him to stay. Eric had made it clear that he was with Mystique. John dressed quickly and went downstairs. His worse fears were coming true. Last night he had been fine about the arrangement but now he felt used and cheap. He had little choice but to be on his own. What was the alternative? Going back to the institute? No thanks. He walked out the front door.

He had found a path that lead away from the mountain. Once he crossed that he just wandered around aimlessly. It was during this meandering that Cyclops caught him.

"Come home." This was not a question but a command.

"No."

Apparently Scott had decided that enough talk was enough talk. He grabbed the kid and forced him into a car. It was at that point that Pyro realized that Scott was really Mystique. John glared at Eric as Mystique started to drive the car. "Now I'm not free to leave?"

Eric pulled Pyro close. "That's not it. Why were you running?

"You don't want me. I'm just your fuck toy." John was trying to stay mad but he couldn't keep the tears away.

Eric smiled as gently as he could. "No, you're wrong. I love you but I don't want to date you. I care about you and I can give you what Charles never could."

"What's that?"

"Guidance and freedom. I have the power to give you anything that you desire. I will never abandon you and I will always be there to take care of you."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

There was very little that needed to be said as they drove back to the mountain. The only thing that Pyro knew was that he was very fortunate to be with people who cared about him. Pyro knew that he was Eric's fuck toy even though he said that he wasn't. He guessed that he could live with that; there was always a price to pay for acceptance. He believed that sex was his price to pay. It was an even smaller price to pay for freedom.

The End


End file.
